


dancer, dancer

by EmAndFandems



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Historical, M/M, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems
Summary: It's the turn of the 18th century, and Aziraphale is bored at a party.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #03 "Dancing"





	dancer, dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Queen's "Dancer." (Posting date edited to after collection reveal, since this was written for the SOSH GTA 3.)

Aziraphale sighs. The music continues, and he moves along the floor in time with it, and he wishes he were elsewhere.

It’s hardly dancing, this. Mostly, it’s a lot of walking back and forth, and sometimes in circles. Sometimes holding hands. He takes hold of his partner’s gloved fingers and allows her to walk around him, as the dance dictates she must, and he tries not to sigh again.

It’s stuffy in the room despite its size. Dull despite the insistent cheeriness of the harpsichord. Too many people, too much finery, and not enough to keep Aziraphale’s mind from drifting.

This wouldn’t be so tiresome if Crowley were here, he thinks. Standing beside him in the line, murmuring asides about the other dancers and their shortcomings and making it hard not to laugh; brushing past him as the dance dictates their movements; bending over some pretty woman’s hand and being absurdly charming. Or perhaps Crowley would be in a dress today, and Aziraphale could ask her to stand up with him for the next dance.

That wouldn’t be too scandalous, would it? Surely it wouldn’t do at all to have someone so… eligible remain unasked at the side of the room. It would be basic etiquette to approach her. To feel her hand in his as they turned. To make polite small talk, as they wove between the other dancers, in the moments when they were close enough to hear a whisper.

The music fades to a close. Aziraphale’s partner thanks him for the dance and he returns her compliments absentmindedly before he finds someone else in need of an arm to be seen on. Again, the music; again, the tediousness of parading about the room as if it should be entertaining. Would today  _ never _ end?

“I love this dance,” his partner confides.

“Do you.” Eons pass before it ends.

Someone taps Aziraphale on the shoulder and he spins around eagerly— but it’s only a short man asking if he could have the next turn with the woman who’s still trying to engage Aziraphale in conversation.

“Yes, yes, go ahead,” Aziraphale says, and resolves to sit this next one out, polite company be d— well. Polite company can wait, is what he means.

He walks off. From behind him, he hears the man say, “I find dancing a most commendable practice. My patroness...”

Aziraphale sinks into a seat. Finally.

“Giving it up already?”

Aziraphale could swear the chair in back of him was empty when he sat. It is not empty now. “Oh. Hello. Yes, I was finding it a bit much.”

Crowley smiles lazily. “Never cared for this kind myself,” he says. “Remember Egypt?  _ That  _ was dancing.”

“You mean you never learned how to do this one,” Aziraphale retorts.

An eyebrow raise. “Show me?”

Not here, surely. Aziraphale rises from his seat. The music’s loud enough; they’ll hear it from the next room over. “I must warn you,” he says, “I do have a tendency to tread on toes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you liked it <3


End file.
